Rosenrot
by ElfCollaborator
Summary: Third in the 'Weiss, set to Rammstein' songfic series. "Deep wells must be dug/if you want clear water/Rose-red, oh Rose-red/Deep waters don't run still." Ruby takes a look at why she went so far for something-and someone- so insignificant. Songfic, dark White Rose, rated T for angst, violence themes, credit to Rammstein and Rooster Teeth, RnR as usual!


**A/N: Yet another fanfic in the 'Weiss ,set to Rammstein' songfic series. This time, however, we'll be looking at Weiss through Ruby's eyes (Le gasp, false advertising!).**

**As always, credit to Rammstein for the song and Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum for the characters. This one is set to 'Rosenrot' from the eponymous album.**

**A/N 2: Wow, guys, I managed to get 100 reads on this. Thanks for your patronage! Also, check out my other fics; 'Ich Will', 'Haifisch', and 'Mein Herz Brennt'. As always, read and review!**

Rosenrot

_Sah ein Mädchen ein Röslein stehen_

_Blühte dort in lichten Höhen_

_Sprach sie ihren Liebsten an_

_ob sie es ihr steigen kann_

_(A girl saw a little rose_

_It bloomed there in bright heights_

_She asked her sweetheart_

_if she could fetch it for her)_

Ruby lay, sprawled upon the cold, hard rock upon the slopes of the mountain. In her hand was a rose, redder than any she'd ever seen, and her silver eyes were welling with tears. She tried to move, even a little, but to no avail. She could not even move her mouth to speak, and that horrified the young girl.

Slowly, she attempted to recollect how she had gotten there….

* * *

Ruby, a peasant from the village of Beacon, was smitten. By who, you ask? The peasant girl had been walking to the market one cold afternoon, bearing bundles and bales of wheat and hay to sell.

She had the fortune of looking upon the most beautiful sight she had ever seen, presiding over the proceedings.

In the middle of the marketplace, aside the lord of Schnee Keep, was a prim, pale and pretty lady, dressed in white and pale blue, her white hair set in a ponytail along her right shoulder, her brilliant blue eyes piercing through everyone she gazed at. Her even paler skin stood out amongst the tanned workers of the land.

Ruby Rose at once decided that the rumours were true. Lady Weiss Schnee, pride of her father, was indeed as beautiful as the villagers made her out to be.

And, as expected, she was immediately lovestruck.

She must have her as a lover. She would do anything.

* * *

_Sie will es und so ist es fein_

_So war es und so wird es immer sein_

_Sie will es und so ist es Brauch_

_Was sie will bekommt sie auch_

_(She wants it and that's fine_

_So it was and so it will always be_

_She wants it and that's the custom_

_Whatever she wants she gets)_

Overwhelming regret filled the peasant girl as she lay upon the ground, motionless. She knew her life was ebbing away; it had been clear from the moment she fell that she would die.

A cold feeling started creeping up Ruby's body, one she had dreaded, and one she was not ready for.

In her helplessness, she hoped that, maybe, just maybe, Weiss would come for her, and if not save her, at least cradle her into the great sleep and beyond.

Just maybe, she could die happy.

* * *

After several missed opportunities, Ruby apprehensively made her move.

Pushing past several carters and farmers, she slowly approached Weiss from behind, constantly rethinking her strategy.

"But what if she….no, she won't, but if she…"

Too late.

The pale-haired girl turned around, looking at Ruby curiously.

"If she won't what, precisely?"

She froze and looked up. Weiss was looking at her, her blue eyes gazing into her very mind.

"I, uh…..wanted….to….see…"

"See what?"

"I-If you w-wished t-to…u-um…." Ruby was lost for words. Luckily, Weiss wasn't.

"If you wish to woo me? Hm." The girl struck a thoughtful pose, looking down upon the peasant. Ruby gulped.

"I….uh….yes…." She blushed.

"I have said this many times. I will only love any who can bring for me the rose that blooms upon the mountain, that blooms redder than red, past the stream, and over the bridge. Can you do so?" Weiss smiled innocently.

Ruby quickly nodded. "I can do that. Anything for you, my lady."

"Perfect."

* * *

_Tiefe Brunnen muss man graben_

_wenn man klares Wasser will_

_Rosenrot oh Rosenrot_

_Tiefe Wasser sind nicht still_

_(Deep wells must be dug_

_if you want clear water_

_Rose-red, oh Rose-red_

_Deep waters don't run still)_

Deep wells must be dug if one desired clear water, Ruby remembered bitterly. It was an adage that had been drilled into her by her mother, during the darker times when famine and plague swept the land, and life was made harder for the toiling farmers.

_ "Young girl, you must know that to get what you desire, you must try for it. Deep wells must be dug if one desires clear water…"_

_ "….because still waters run deep." Ruby finished her mother's sentence. Her mother, a slender, willowy woman with silver eyes and red-tipped black hair, similar to her daughter's, smiled._

_ "Very good. You remember what I always told you!"_

_ "I shan't forget it when you always tell me it's important to work hard." Ruby shrugged, smiling back._

_ "Remember, you must work hard, to get what you want. Nobody wants a lazy person around, especially not one so young and so strong."_

This exchange rang in her head, years later, when she returned home the night after speaking with Lady Schnee.

It was lonely there; she had no siblings, no father to speak of, and her mother had been taken by the plagues years ago. All she had left was herself and some belongings, including her beloved scythe, propped up against the wall, a treasure she would never trade for anything.

Humming to herself, Ruby gathered what she could, in addition to some bread and water- she would need it, for the mountain was no small distance- days by foot.

It would be worth it, though, to gain her heart.

Ruby knew the rose; everyone did. It only grew upon the tip of the mountain past the stream. It stood out, even among the magnificent peaks of the mountains. The shade of red it bloomed was much deeper, much more vibrant, than any other rose. It was absolutely beautiful.

So it was no question, Ruby thought, that someone as lovely as Weiss wanted such a flower for herself.

* * *

_Der Jüngling steigt den Berg mit Qual_

_Die Aussicht ist ihm sehr egal_

_Hat das Röslein nur im Sinn_

_Bringt es seiner Liebsten hin_

_(The boy climbs the mountain in torment_

_He doesn't really care about the view_

_Only the little rose is on his mind_

_He brings it to his sweetheart)_

In the dawn's early light, Ruby Rose set out from her humble home, venturing westwards towards the mountain and the rose, the prize she so sought.

With determination in her heart, and the reward of Weiss' love in her mind, the girl pushed onwards to the bridge. Once upon it, she only need turn right, and into the land in the shadow of the mountain.

* * *

Ruby continued trying to move a limb, to no avail. She could not even move her mouth to scream in agony, in fear, or for help.

All the while, her mind occupied her with distractions; Weiss, her mother, friendlier, less painful times. But it did not work.

She was set on the cold feeling of her approaching death.

* * *

After passing the bridge, Ruby ventured into the dark woods, looking for the stream that would signify her vicinity to the mountain. Wolves roamed these woods, she knew, but the risk was worth it. Anything was.

Her scythe at the ready, she pulled her hood down and tread cautiously, trying not to make her presence obvious.

Yet at her feet, a single branch cracked. Shortly, the sounds of wolves howling echoed.

* * *

Weiss barely looked up from her meal, even hearing the howl of the wolves from her small keep.

They were fools, all of them. Trying to fulfil such an impossible task, for her heart, which would not be won.

It already belonged to another; herself.

With a smirk upon her face, she continued eating, wondering just how this particular attempt would go.

* * *

Ruby stood upon a mound of wolf corpses, their heads having been sliced off, with naught a scratch upon her. Barely stopping to catch her breath, or to take in her achievement, she ventured off with haste towards the stream.

Shortly, she reached it; a fast running one, with pebbles and rocks strewn across it. Looking around, she saw it- the rose upon the mountain. Renewed strength filled her and the young peasant set off at a trot towards it, caring neither for the danger nor the beauty of her surroundings.

* * *

_Sie will es und so ist es fein_

_So war es und so wird es immer sein_

_Sie will es und so ist es Brauch_

_Was sie will bekommt sie auch_

_(She wants it and that's fine_

_So it was and so it will always be_

_She wants it and that's the custom_

_Whatever she wants she gets)_

Ruby thought about just why she had done what she had, why she thought climbing such a treacherous mountain for such an insignificant prize was a good idea.

She'd told herself at the time that it was worth it, for the heart of Lady Schnee.

It wasn't now, and she knew it. She even, for a second, wondered if she had been sent on such a chase because it was an impossible task. Maybe she didn't really care.

After all, it was a situation which Weiss would gain boons from. Had Ruby succeeded, she would gain a beautiful flower, and a loving slave-

No. Ruby refused to believe it. She couldn't.

She didn't want to believe that all Weiss had done was to dispose of yet another sorry admirer.

* * *

Shortly, a couple of farmers that had worked alongside Ruby had noticed her absence, and, knowing the consequence for not harvesting enough, had reported it to the bailiff of the manor.

A search party was organized, looking for the young girl, led by the bailiff and accompanied by some men-at-arms of Schnee Keep.

All the while, Weiss maintained the façade of worry. It would benefit her to look worried about this unimportant girl that everyone thought she loved.

All the better for her to snap up more slaves to her, after all.

And she always got what she wanted, regardless of whether the things she asked for were so acquired; if they got it, good. She got what she wanted, and a slave she could throw away when she felt like it. If she didn't, good. It was one less idiot to pretend to love.

Life was good as Weiss Schnee, she thought to herself. Life was good.

* * *

_Tiefe Brunnen muss man graben_

_wenn man klares Wasser will_

_Rosenrot oh Rosenrot_

_Tiefe Wasser sind nicht still_

_(Deep wells must be dug_

_if you want clear water_

_Rose-red, oh Rose-red_

_Deep waters don't run still)_

Many thoughts clouded the dying girl's mind as she lay there. Ruby slowly tried to turn her mind away from the thought that she'd been sent to die for a prize that was superficial.

She slowly begged herself that it wasn't true. She didn't want it to be.

Weiss loved her. Right?

She hadn't died for nothing, after all, had she?

* * *

Ruby sprinted up the dusty path leading to the mountain. The path was walled with sheer faces of rock, and standing clear in the skyline as it always did was the reddest rose in the land.

Her scythe on her back and a small pouch of food and water at her side, the girl raced down the path, her eyes only on the rose.

* * *

The howling had stopped, Weiss had noticed. Had the wolves eaten her? Or had she destroyed them?

Either way, it didn't matter.

Less trouble for her.

* * *

The search party scoured the area, trying to find any trace of Ruby. So far, they turned up nothing. The bailiff himself nearly turned the search around…

….when they spotted a trail of blood, leading to a mound of wolf's corpses.

* * *

_An seinen Stiefeln bricht ein Stein_

_Will nicht mehr am Felsen sein_

_Und ein Schrei tut jedem kund_

_Beide fallen in den Grund_

_(At his boots, a stone breaks_

_Doesn't want to be on the cliff anymore_

_And a scream lets everyone know_

_Both are falling to the ground)_

Ruby found herself climbing upon the rocks leading to the rose itself. She strained with the effort of reaching a good hold- although strong, she was small for her age, and she needed to stretch herself simply to reach a rock above her head.

As if it wasn't treacherous enough already. The mountain was locally known for being incredibly dangerous to passersby, being incredibly hard to mount, let alone pass. Many had died to it- as attested to by the cairns of adventurers strewn along the road to the mountain.

But Ruby didn't care. The rose would be hers.

* * *

The party scoured the mound for evidence that the girl had been there, but found almost nothing.

Almost nothing but a small scrap of red cloth, followed by footprints leading to the stream….and the mountain.

* * *

Ruby's tears fell freely. Eventually, she didn't know-didn't care- when, she'd come to the realization that Weiss truly did NOT care whether or not she died to pluck the rose from upon the mountain.

This left her heartbroken, her mind full of regret, sadness, and hatred, and bitterness.

She couldn't even move, and it was all for nothing.

She had died for someone who had only used her as a slave.

Slowly, under her, a pool of crimson blossomed- she didn't know where from, but there was a vague pain, somewhere on her back- it was probably the reason she was paralyzed.

At least, that was the physical reason.

She knew why, she knew who, and she knew that she could not rebuke, forgive or even avenge herself upon the person, the cold-hearted evil girl that had twisted her affections for her, turned them for herself.

* * *

_Sie will es und so ist es fein_

_So war es und so wird es immer sein_

_Sie will es und so ist es Brauch_

_Was sie will bekommt sie auch_

_(She wants it and that's fine_

_So it was and so it will always be_

_She wants it and that's the custom_

_Whatever she wants she gets)_

Eventually, the search party found Ruby's broken body, somewhere on the northern face of the mountain, a twisted grimace of agony and bitterness on her face, clutching tightly a rose redder than any they had ever seen.

The rose itself was given to Lady Schnee, as she'd asked for it while grieving, and they didn't see fit to deny her.

Ruby was buried in a short ceremony; she barely had friends, her family was dead, and nobody knew her well enough. Those who heard openly felt sorry for her, but secretly blamed her for her own death.

They knew well enough that Weiss Schnee was a liar, a twisted manipulative girl, who took advantage of the feelings of others towards her, but didn't dare say it to her face; not while Lord Schnee was watching, not while she herself was prowling the village.

And as for Weiss? She simply smiled to herself, as yet another fool died for her, yet another prize acquired for herself.

_Tiefe Brunnen muss man graben_

_wenn man klares Wasser will_

_Rosenrot oh Rosenrot_

_Tiefe Wasser sind nicht still_

_(Deep wells must be dug_

_if you want clear water_

_Rose-red, oh Rose-red_

_Deep waters don't run still)_

**A/N: This doesn't reflect my view of Weiss. No, I do NOT think she's a manipulative bitch. On a serious note, read and review, and see you next time!**


End file.
